Zonnepoot: Klad: Schaduwjagers
thumb|Dit is de voorkant van Schaduwjagers Dondervleugel.jpg|Dondervleugel Vuurstorm.png|Vuurstorm Varensprong.png|Varensprong Rivierspetter.png|Rivierspetter Ochtendregen.png|Ochtendregen Tranenstreep.png|Tranenstreep Zonopkomst.png|Zonopkomst Kladversie.jpg Wolf.jpg|Dit is een dubbele fanfiction. De wereld waarin dit verhaal zich afspeelt is verzonnen door een andere gebruiker. BINNENKORT MEER KONIJNEN Dit speelt zich af in de wereld van Forest Rabbits, verzonnen door Libellester thumb Vuurclan Leider: Varensprong; licht met donkergroen moertje. Commandant: Vuurstorm; roodoranje rammelaartje. Verzorger: Rivierspetter; donker- met lichtblauw rammelaartje. (Leerling: Beekriet) Krijgers: Ochtendregen; groenblauw rammelaartje. Spikkelkristal; wit met lichtblauw moertje. Dondervleugel; zwart moertje met gele plekken en witte vleugels waarmee ze niet kan vliegen. (Leerling: Tranenstreep) Klimopbloem; paarsgroen moertje. Leerlingen: Tranenstreep; rammelaartje met blauwe strepen onder zijn ogen waardoor het lijkt alsof hij huilt. Beekriet; bruingeel moertje met blauwe plekken. Moeders; Snuffelsnor; licht moertje met lange snorharen. Jongen; Kromoor; klein, roze-paars rammelaartje met misvormde oortjes. Zonopkomst; rood, paars, geel, blauwig moertje. Proloog Klimopbloem en Ochtendregen sleurde een dode Wolkvos het kamp in. ‘’Hebben jullie die gedood?’’ Vroeg Beekriet enthousiast, terwijl Rivierspetter achter haar aanliep. ‘’Nee, we hebben hem zo gevonden en we wisten niet goed wat we ermee moesten doen.’’ Zei Ochtendregen. Rivierspetter keek nog eens beter naar de dode Wolkvos, rond zijn ogen was zijn vacht zwart, ‘’Ik hoop dat het maar gewoon vlek is.’’ Murmelde hij. ‘’Wat als het dat niet is?’’ vroeg Beekriet nieuwsgierig. ‘’Dan is de Schaduwdood weer terug in het woud.’’ Hoofdstuk 1 Dondervleugel keek snel in het hol van de leerlingen of Tranenstreep al wakker was, ze had net van Vuurstorm gehoord dat ze opzoek moesten naar Korixwortels en Tavusbloemen. ‘’Word eens wakker slaapkop!’’ ze porde haar leerling in zijn zij. ‘’laat me slapen.’’ Mompelde Tranenstreep en hij draaide zich om. Dondervleugel zuchtte geërgerd, zij, de meest nutteloze krijger had natuurlijk de meest nutteloze leerling gekregen. Ze porde hem nog een keer, harder nu, en Tranenstreep stond mopperend op. ‘’We moeten opzoek naar Korixwortels en Tavusbloemen. En alsjeblieft, niet vliegen, dan hou ik je niet bij.’’ Tranenstreep liep achter haar aan het kamp uit, ‘’Mijn poten slapen nog.’’ Zeurde hij. ‘’Dan spring je in de rivier.’’ Zei Dondervleugel. ‘’Maar ik kan niet zwemmen.’’ Zei Tranenstreep verontwaardigd. ‘’Dat is ook de bedoeling.’’ Mompelde Dondervleugel. ‘’Wat zei je?’’ vroeg Tranenstreep. ‘’niets, niets. Kijk daar groeit een Tavusbloem.’’ Tranenstreep vloog vooruit, Dondervleugel keek hem boos aan maar zei niks. Ze kwamen terug in het kamp, na die Tavusbloem hadden ze er nog twee gevonden en een Korixwortel. Zonopkomst en Kromoor rolde stoeiend door het kamp. ‘’Eten!’’ riep Kromoor, Zonopkomst beukte hem omver waardoor hij met zijn neus in de Tavusbloemen viel. ‘’Pas op!’’ riep Dondervleugel, maar de bloemen zaten nu onder de modder en waren kapot. ‘’Zeg eens sorry tegen Dondervleugel.’’ Snuffelsnor was achter haar kleintjes opgedoken en keek ze boos aan. ‘’Sorry Dondervleugel.’’ Zeiden ze in koor, toen gingen ze weer verder met hun stoeipartij. ‘’Nu moeten we weer nieuwe gaan halen. ’’Mopperde Tranenstreep. Dondervleugel draaide zich snel om naar haar leerling ‘’Ga ze maar zelf halen, ik heb genoeg van jouw gezeur!’’ snauwde ze. Tranenstreep liep boos het kamp uit en Dondervleugel ging maar in haar hol liggen. De stem van Tranenstreep drong langzaam door in haar slapend brein. ‘’Ik heb ze, ik heb ze.’’ Dondervleugel opende haar ogen en schrok zich een hoedje. ‘’Jij gaat nu meteen naar de verzorger!’’ riep ze. Op Tranenstreeps zij zat een enorme snee, Tranenstreep haalde zijn schouders op en liep samen met haar naar het verzorgerhol. Rivierspetter en Beekriet keken op toen ze binnenkwamen. ‘’Wat is er gebeurd?’’ vroeg Beekriet bezorgd toen ze haar broer zag. ‘’Niets ernstigs.’’ Mompelde hij. ‘’We moeten weten wat er is gebeurd zodat we je kunnen behandelen. Tranenstreep dacht diep na hoe hij zijn verhaal het beste kon vertellen. ‘’Nou, ik was dus opzoek naar Korixwortels en Tavusbloemen omdat Zonopkomst en Kromoor die die wij mee hadden genomen vernield hadden. Toen ik net terug naar het kamp wilde gaan, hoorde ik iets in de bosjes. Eerst dacht ik dat het Dondervleugel was, ik wilde naar je toegaan en je laten schrikken. Nou, toen liet ik dus een Wolkvos schrikken. Hij krabte me, maar het is niet diep, toen heb ik heb weggejaagd.’’ Rivierspetter onderzocht Tranenstreeps wond. ‘’Het is inderdaad niet diep.’’ Murmelde hij. ‘’Hoe zag de Wolkvos eruit?’’ vroeg hij aan hem. ‘’Waarom is dat belangrijk?’’ vroeg Tranenstreep, hij antwoorde snel toen hij Dondervleugels boze blik zag. ‘’I-ik weet het niet precies meer, hij was witgrijzig, zoals ze meestal zijn.’’ Rivierspetter leek opgelucht en begon zijn wond te behandelen. ‘’Oh, nee.’’ Zei Tranenstreep opeens. ‘’Wat is er?’’ vroeg Beekriet bezorgd. ‘’Hij was niet helemaal witgrijs, rond zijn ogen was hij zwart.’’ Hoofdstuk 2 Rivierspetter keek hem aan, ‘’Ben je er zeker van?’’ ‘’Ja, zo zag hij eruit.’’ Zei Tranenstreep. Het was stil in het verzorghol ‘’Dan ben je besmet met de Schaduwziekte.’’ Beekriet keek haar mentor vragend aan, ‘’Mag ik dan wel dichtbij hem komen?’’ ‘’Nee.’’ Zei Rivierspetter kortaf, ‘’De schaduwziekte kan door Wolkvossen alleen door een wond overgedragen worden, maar onder ons, konijnen, is het erg besmettelijk.’’ ‘’Wat gaat er dan met me gebeuren?’’ vroeg Tranenstreep angstig. ‘’Langzaam gaat je vacht helemaal zwart worden, daarna komen je ogen, je word blind. Dan gaat de ziekte door tot je oren, je word doof en dan.’’ Hij zweeg even. ‘’Dan gaat het door tot je hart en…en je sterft.’’ Tranenstreep barste in tranen uit, ‘’Ik wil nog helemaal niet bij de GeestClan horen!’’ snikte hij. Rivierspetter probeerde hem gerust te stellen, ‘’Je hebt nog een maan te leven.’’ ‘’Maar één maan?’’ zei Beekriet verschrikt. ‘’Is er dan geen medicijn?’’ vroeg Dondervleugel, ze had zich altijd al nutteloos in de clan gevoeld maar nu zal ze nog minder te doen hebben. ‘’Die is er wel, maar we kunnen er niet bij.’’ Zei Rivierspetter. ‘’Ik kan er wel bij hoor.’’ Zei ze snel, ze had geen zin haar leerling voor haar ogen te zien sterven. ‘’Zoals ik al zei, ook jij kunt er niet bij. De Lichtbloem groeit alleen maar op het puntje van de Zonneberg.’’ ‘’Dan ga ik naar de Zonneberg.’’ Zei Donkerschaduw. ‘’Je weet niet waar je aan begint.’’ Mompelde Rivierspetter, ‘’Ik zal het met Varensprong overleggen. Jij kunt ondertussen alvast een hol voor Tranenstreep en die uithoek van het kamp maken.’’ Dondervleugel knikte en begon daar te graven, gelukkig werd er wel naar haar plan geluisterd. Wat was haar plan eigenlijk? Ze zou opzoek gaan de Zonneberg, maar waar was die? Ze besloot Rivierspetter straks om meer te vragen. Net toen Dondervleugel het kamp uit wilde gaan om wat mos voor het haastig gegraven hol van Tranenstreep te halen botste ze vol tegen Varensprong op. Varensprong liet aan haar houding niks merken over wat er uit hun gesprek was gekomen en zei alleen maar; ‘’Na dat je het mos hebt gehaald, vertel ik je meer.’’ Snel rende Dondervleugel het kamp uit, hoe eerder ze terug was en Tranenstreep in zijn hol zat, hoe eerder ze te horen kon krijgen van Varensprong en Rivierspetter besloten hadden. Ze rende naar de boom, een oude eik die vol met lekker zacht mos zat, en begon er met haar klauwen stukken vanaf te scheuren. Toen ze genoeg had, nam ze het in haar mond en ging ze opzoek naar varens. Na een tijdje vond ze een bosje, maar ze waren bijna allemaal verdord. Dondervleugel liet haar mos vallen en begon er een stuk of vijf bruikbare stukken af te halen. Nu nam ze haar verzameling weer mee terug naar het kamp. Toen ze het hol in ging rook het er vreemd, Tranenstreep zat al met een sip gezicht te kijken hoe ze de bodem met mos en varens bedekte. Hij mompelde een zacht ‘’Bedankt.’’ En toen verliet Dondervleugel het hol weer, zichzelf proberen in te houden om haar vacht schoon te likken. Als ze het wel deed, zou ze ook besmet raken met de schaduwziekte. Ze liep een stukje uit het kamp en rolde in het gras, nu rook ze weer naar gras. Toen ze terug in het kamp was, zag ze Vuurstorm, Varensprong en Rivierspetter al op haar wachten. Hoofdstuk 3 Varensprong begon meteen te praten toen ze aankwam. ‘’We hebben besloten dat je samen met iemand naar de Lichtbloemen gaat zoeken. We hebben hem al alles verteld terwijl jij voor Tranenstreep mos en varens aan het halen was.’’ Wie is Hem? Vuurstorm begon nu te praten. ‘’We hebben gekozen dat Ochtendregen met je mee op reis gaat.’’ Dondervleugel was blij. Het had veel erger gekund dan Ochtendregen, die al sinds ze leerlingen waren een van haar beste vrienden was. Ochtendregen kwam naar hen toegelopen. ‘’Hoorde ik mijn naam?’’ vroeg hij. ‘’Ja, we zullen jullie nu wel even alleen laten zodat jullie de rest van de reis kunnen plannen.’’ Dondervleugel keek de drie boos na. W''aarom vertel je Ochtendregen alles, en laat je het hem vervolgens aan mij uitleggen?'' Ochtendregen begon uit te leggen wat hij gehoord had. ‘’Dus de Zonneberg is de kant op waar de zon ondergaat?’’ herhaalde Dondervleugel om er zeker van te zijn dat ze begreep wat haar vriend allemaal gezegd had. ‘’Ja, Rivierspetter vertelde mij ook dat het bijna een maan lang duurt voordat we weer hier zijn.’’ Dondervleugel schrok. ‘’Dan is het al bijna te laat voor Tranenstreep!’’ Ochtendregen knikte, ‘’Ik denk dat we nog even bij hem langs moeten gaan voordat we vertrekken. Hij moet weten dat hij veilig is.’’ Dondervleugel ging voorop naar Tranenstreeps hol, Ochtendregen holde erachteraan. Hij wist dat Dondervleugel er niet van hield als hij vloog. ‘’D-dus.. alles komt weer goed?’’ vroeg Tranenstreep aan Dondervleugel die bij de ingang van het hol stond. ‘’Ja’’ zei ze kortaf. Eigenlijk wilde ze nog niks aan de jonge leerling beloven, zijn vacht begon bij de puntjes van zijn oren al zwart te worden. ‘’Kom, hoe eerder we gaan, hoe eerder we de Lichtbloem hebben.’’ Dondervleugel knikte en liep naast Ochtendregen het kamp uit. De enige die afscheid van hen namen, waren Kromoor en Zonopkomst. ‘’Mag ik de bloem het eerste zien als jullie terugkomen?’’ vroeg Kromoor. ‘’Nee ik wil hem het eerste zien.’’ Riep Zonopkomst met een boze blik op Kromoor. ‘’Als jij het eerst de bloem ziet, wil ik het eerst het verhaal horen. Dat is eerlijk’’ ‘’Nee, dat is het niet.’’ Na even nadenken zei ze; ‘’zullen we anders de bloem tegelijk bekijken en het verhaal tegelijk horen?’’ Kromoor knikte vrolijk en ze rende naar het hol van Tranenstreep toe, waar Beekriet hen meteen wegjoeg. Dondervleugel en Ochtendregen liepen verder, ze lieten het kamp snel achter zich. De ondergaande zon was recht voor hen te zien. ‘’Nu weten we in ieder geval zeker dat we de goede kant opgaan.’’ Murmelde Ochtendregen. ‘’Hoe weten we welke kant we op gaan als het buiten straks donker is?’’ vroeg Dondervleugel. Ochtendregen keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘’Dat hoef ik niet te weten. Dan slaap ik.’’ Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Dubbele Fanfictions Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Schrijversbadge herfst 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadge herfst 2018: Deelnemers Categorie:Forest Rabbits